metalgearfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas Blak/ Metal Gear Solid, Alternative Snake
Appearance Nicholas is a slim yet muscular man standing at the height of 6.10ft, light brown skin-color, and he has muscular jawline with a slight stubble on it. He has blue eyes and long black hair, that is soft and straight that parts from the top of his head to frame both sides of his face reaching his ears and neck with two loose strands over his forehead. His body is covered in scars, cuts, and gunshots from years in the battlefield. Personality Nicholas has a calm, calculating, direct, energetic, honorable, caring, strong-willed, and loyal personality. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. He is willing to lend a hand and often helps those in need of helping. He despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies or those who abuse and treat others like an animal. He values those who have become close with him and would go the distance to help and straighten them if they ever go down the wrong path in life. Nicholas has darker and cruel side he rarely shows, the only time he ever shows this side is when he shows great disgust and hatred toward something or someone. Abilities Soldier Enhancement Program: The augmentations and genetic enhancements from the unauthorized program had enhanced Nicholas to become a true Super Soldier. He possesses formidable intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, and accelerated healing superior to any non-enhanced human beings. * Enhanced Intelligence: Nick's mental performance has been greatly enhanced far beyond the peak of human potential, thus allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. But due to some complications that came from the program and his general personality he leaves most of the strategizing to Ian and Octacon. But if push comes to shove he will use his enhanced mentality to help in the best way he could provide. * Enhanced Strength: Nicholas's strength is immensely enhanced far beyond the peak of human potential. His immense strength allows him to physically overpower combatants, including elite-trained soldiers, powered individuals, cyborg troops, and omnic sentries. He can effortlessly bend metal bars, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open steel doors. In combat, his strength allows him to send enemies flying several meters in the air from mere punches and kicks. He can even generate enough force to punch through a reinforced steel door. * Enhanced Speed: Nicholas run and move at speeds far beyond the peak of human potential, edging into the early levels of superhuman condition. He can keep up with most standard vehicles and cover a small area such as city blocks within a short period of time. During his training in a hidden Overwatch base in China, Angela Ziegler stated that Nicholas ran over 60 miles in less than 1 hour. * Enhanced Stamina: Nick's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human and his body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. He can function at peak capacity for several days before showing signs of fatigue. * Enhanced Reflexes: Nick's reflexes are far superior to those of the finest human athletes. They are beyond the peak of human potential, which allows him to dodge rapid gunfire at close range. Nicholas was even able to evade gunfire from a Bastion's gatling gun as he was running towards the Omnic. His auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge gunfire and respond quickly to intense, fast-paced combat. * Enhanced Sensitivity: Nicholas automatically senses and processes every change in the air, sound, vibration, etc, in his surrounding. This allows him to detect and perfectly react to even the stealthiest opponents. * Enhanced Durability: Nick's bones and muscles are vastly denser and harder than the peak of human potential, which makes him much incredibly more durable than any normal human being. He can survive extreme blunt force trauma such as being hit with solid objects, or contact with strong opponents like Sam, Vamp, and Armstrong. Nicholas is somewhat bulletproof, he can withstand small rounds from pistols, assault rifles and he even took shotgun blast to the chest and lived. But higher caliber weapons and energy based weapons can fatally injure or outright kill him. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The program granted Nick's physiology an accelerated rate of healing and regeneration. He is immune to all known infections, diseases, and disorders; Nick also can't become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities. For Nicholas, large cuts and bruises heal within minutes and even fatal gunshot wounds and fractures will mend within an hour or less. Equipment Modified OctoCamo Suit The Modified OctoCamo suit is composed of several different layers and materials. The inner layer of the black undersuit is made of Kevlar to aid in protecting the wearer from small arms fire. The inner layer contains a heating and cooling system which regulates temperatures to keep the user warm or cool depending on the weather conditions - the heating and cooling system can also match infrared signatures of the current weather as well to allow the user to go undetected in hostile locations. The outer layer of the undersuit is coated with a heat-resistant material to aid in reducing temperatures against energy based weapons. The body suit also doubles as a pressure suit to allow extra-vehicular activity. in Capabilities * Stealth camouflage: Is a electronic device built into the suit that's capable of rendering the user virtually invisible, by bending light around the user. * Regenerative Nanomachine: Built in internal nanobots that slowly repair any damage the suit sustains. * Muscle Suit: Clinging tightly to the wearer's body, the Muscle suit greatly boost the wearer's resilience and and overall physical capabilities. * Sound Nullification: The suit has sound absorbent capabilities, enabling the user's footsteps to be completely masked, making it easy for them to be stealthy. Tactical Vest: A standard military vest used for protection against small firearms and carrying various equipment. Tactical Helmet: It is made of reinforced carbon fiber and is coated with a heat-resistant material to help disperse heat - the inside is lined with black padding to provide comfort when the user is wearing it. The helmet's faceplate is made of a strong, glass-like material with the ability to polarize. When polarized, the helmet's faceplate has a blood red color and obscures the wearer's face completely. The helmet provides excellent protection against small-arms fire and small explosive attacks. The helmet is also essential in providing the ability to perform EVA and also provides a heads-up display (HUD), giving the wearer basic information including a targeting reticule, weapon information, ammo capacity, and basic health readout. The Helmet also filters out ambient noises and enhances sensory perception, so that the wearer may easily pick up on conversations occurring in the vicinity. System * Visual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance (VISR) The VISR is a prototype HUD system that was created by Octacon that provides tactical data in real time as it is broadcast. It also provides navigational data and highlights various points of interest in the operational area. it also features light enhancement systems, raising the brightness of the surrounding area on the user's heads-up display during low-light operations. The VISR is capable of hacking and connecting to the internet through almost any network. It contains a short-range sensor capable of scanning anything and building a dossier of information based on the scan (along with available information found online). It can download and store up to 32PB of content for all kinds of activities. It can also handle audio conversations, video calls, and holographic conversations with compatible devices. Skills * Skilled Martial Artist: Nick is highly trained in hand to hand combat with training in CQC, Boxing, Karate, Judo, Jiu-Jitsu, Brazilian jiu-jitsu and Krav Maga. He can quickly outmaneuver, outmatch or simply outlast his opponents, even being capable of taking on multiple enemies at once. * Tactician: As a trained soldier, Nick is capable of casing out, planning and executing missions. He is also highly spatially aware in combat situations, making use of the environment, weapons held by dead enemies and even kitchen utensils. * Multilingual: Nick is shown to be fluent in several languages, including English, Russian, French, German, Spanish, Italian, Hebrew, Chinese, Navajo, Japanese and Sign Language. He uses these skills a number of times when conversing with friends and enemies alike. * Expert Marksman: Nicholas is highly proficient in handling firearms with remarkable precision, even prior to being turned into a Supersoldier. As a Super Soldier, he became an even deadlier master marksman. * Knife & Sword Mastery: Nicholas excels in knife and sword fighting with an emphasis in Kali knife fighting. Nicholas usually resorts to his combat knife in close quarters combat. He usually holds the knife in his natural hand and uses his other arm for support should he need more force to overpower an opponent, using a downward stab or tossing it between hands to advance his assault. * Spy: Aside from being a trained soldier and one of the world's greatest combatants, Nicholas is highly skilled in espionage, intelligence gathering, infiltration, and sabotage. During his early years in Dead Cell, Nicholas and the Dead Cell Commandos successfully raided several TALON bases and rescued Allied POWs. Weapons M6H2 Magnum Cartridge: 12.7x55mm Magazine: 12 varieties Attachment: Silencer, Smart Scope, Extended Magazine. Being a big fan of Halo, Nick asked the R&D team to make an exact replica of the M6H2 handgun with a few minor tweaks. Just like in the game the M6H2 is semi-automatic, recoil-operated and magazine-fed, but has an increased 12-round magazine capacity. The variant also boasts increased accuracy and is most effective with precision aiming. It features a smoother slide design and a Projection sight to support smart scope functionality. One of the R&D member explained that the gun is usable but the ammunition it uses makes it impossible to handle the recoil. Later making a joke that Nick needs the actual strength of Spartan super soldier to handle the recoil, unbeknownst to them Nick is a super soldier just not a Spartan. Modified Colt CM901 Cartridge: 12.7x55mm Magazine: 30 varieties Attachment: Red Dot sight, Scope, Suppressor, XM320 - alt fire grenade launcher, Masterkey - alt fire shotgun, Foregrip A, Foregrip B, Laser sight, Flashlight. The CM901 (Colt Modular) weapons system is based on Colt's existing M16/M4 military designs. It shares the direct gas impingement operation, as well as much of the action, controls, and basic aesthetics with previous Colt rifle designs. It is the mainstay of U.S. Special Forces, but its high performance has led to its adoption by elite units in numerous other countries as well. Uses 12.7x55mm ammo and carries a 30 round magazine. Its rail system makes it highly expandable with a variety of sights, grenade launchers, and other items. With a multitude of parts, this assault rifle can be used in virtually any situation. Unlike it's brethren this Carbine is basically a miniature assault cannon. To others it may as well be good for sniping enemies from a distance due to its strong recoil but Nicholas he barely feels the recoil. High Frequency Machete Name: Rojo Muertos With a classic multi-purpose design, this machete has an impressive 18 inch full tang blade that is evenly weighted and precision grinded for minimal exertion. Confidently secured by a extended Gator Grip handle, paracord lanyard, and sheath, go into the wild prepared. Overall, the weapon has similar but smaller design to Sundowner's machete. When its in high frequency mode the bladed edge give off a red hue. Short High Frequency Machete Name: Serpiente Mordedura de When every bit of weight is accounted for, the 13 inch compact high frequency machete is the tough, packable weapon to bring along. The thoughtful design partners a corrosion-resistant, reinforced titanium-steel blade with the confidence of the tactile Gator Grip handle. The dual-sided blade has a fine edge for hacking brush, vines, and a crosscut saw edge for getting through branches. But most of all best used against your enemies.